


Reception Relief

by YellowPencils



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: Jean helps Lucien with an issue at their wedding reception.
Relationships: Jean Beazley/Lucien Blake
Kudos: 10





	Reception Relief

Jean and Lucien couldn't stop smiling. Grinning, actually.

"I can't believe we're married," Lucien said, brushing a stray stand of hair away from her face, "You're my wife."

"And you're my husband," Jean replied.

They had been dancing for a while, seemingly unable to let go of each other even for a second. Although the room was full of their loved ones, for all the attention they were paying anyone but each other, they may as well have been alone.

"I love you."

"I should hope so, considering that we just agreed to spend the rest of our lives together."

Lucien grinned and kissed her cheek, making her blush. At that moment, Lucien's eyes met those of Matthew, who was passing, carrying fresh drinks for himself and Alice, who was in the corner trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

Lucien smirked winked at his friend, who just rolled his eyes. Lucien always had been a smug bastard, he thought.

As the newlyweds danced, they found themselves moving inadvertently closer to each other. Neither took much notice of this, until it could no longer be ignored.

" _Lucien!_ " Jean hissed into his ear, feeling her face go tomato-red as she felt a distinctive bulge in the front of his trousers.

"Yes, Mrs Blake?" he replied, hiding a smile in her shoulder.

"Wha...you can't...I... _Lucien!"_ she stumbled over her words as she couldn't bring herself to be more specific.

"I know. I'm sorry, Jeanie. I'm not exactly...in control of it." Lucien had the grace to blush, not used to having these kinds of discussion with his new wife.

"Well you'll have to get in control!"

Jean looked around the room and as nobody seemed to be paying them as much attention now they had some alcohol in them - which was rather offensive now Jean thought about it actually - she started to subtly maneuver them towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Lucien asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Somewhere you can calm down a bit."

After dancing their way to the door, Jean took his hand and led him out into the hallway. Then, after checking that nobody was there she continued, pulling him first down one hall and halfway down another.

Jean gave him a sly smile and reached for the handle of a door labelled 'Store Cupboard'.

Unsurprisingly, it was locked.

" _Shit!_ " she muttered.

Lucien chuckled quietly at the unexpected language from his wife, before laughing out loud when she removed a pin from her hair and began fiddling with the lock.

A few seconds later there was a click and she successfully pushed the door open, then pulled him inside quickly, taking in the shelves of tablecloths, tea towels and other items along the same lines.

"Since when can you pick a lock?" Lucien asked her, amused.

"I think living with you has been a bad influence," she shrugged, not actually proving an answer.

Not giving Lucien time to question her any further, Jean shut the door and pushed him backwards against the door, hard. Then she grabbed his face, a hand on each cheek, and pulled him down to kiss her.

Without an audience, there was no reason to restrain themselves, so the kiss was fierce. Lucien moaned as Jean's tongue pushed through his lips and his arms wrapped around her, one hand clutching her bum tightly.

After what felt like a much too short amount of time, Jean pulled back from the kiss and took a small step backwards. She smiled at the frustration on Lucien's face, along with the sight of smudges of her own lipstick in his beard.

Without warning, she reached out and grabbed his belt and started working on undoing it, taking Lucien by complete surprise. He tried to move her hands away with his, only to have them batted away, as if he were trying to steal the last biscuit from her plate.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, as his belt fell open and Jean's hands moved back to undo the button.

"The way I see it," Jean explained as she unfastened his trousers, "This is going to be the fastest way to deal with... _this_. Then we will go back in there like nothing happened and enjoy the rest of our reception."

Lucien still looked perplexed as Jean sank to her knees, only realising her plan as, in one smooth motion, she yanked his trousers and underwear down.

" _Jean! You can't!_ "

"Of course I can," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Our first...experience...of that sort can't be here! I won't allow it!"

Jean looked up at him, grinning.

"Do you think I care what you will and won't allow, Doctor Blake? It's not like I can ever stop you doing anything you've make up your mind to. And it's rather obvious that you _do_ actually want this." Jean raised an eyebrow pointedly at the evidence literally staring her in the face.

"But..." Lucien protested.

"You think you can manage to calm things down and, um, keep them down? Until we get home? I can't spent the rest of the reception standing in front of you, hiding you."

"We could just sneak out early," Lucien shrugged.

"And have everyone guess precisely why? No way, Lucien. Now stop complaining and let you wife give you a preview of your wedding night."

Jean didn't wait to see if he would say anything else and raised her left hand to grasp the base of his shaft. Grinning at the gasp she heard from her new husband, she used her right hand to wrap around him, moving up and down while she got used to the feel of him. She trailed her fingertips over the end of his not-inconsiderable length then held him steady as she moved forward and took him into her mouth.

" _Oh!_ " Lucien spluttered, " _Jean!_ Jean, love, that's...!"

Gathering that he was enjoying her actions, Jean took him deeper into her mouth and reached her right hand around him so she could grasp a handful of his backside. It had been taunting her for longer than she cared to admit, and she was pleased to discover that it felt as delicious as she had imagined.

Feeling Lucien's hand on her head, pulling her forward and encouraging her actions, Jean realised that she would have to remember to sort her hair out before showing her face in public again.

But part of her really didn't care, she realised. She loved this man, her husband, and she didn't want to wait even a few more hours to show him that, physically. Technically they weren't consummating anything, and if it weren't to preserve their blushes she wouldn't have even thought about doing this.

Hearing the noises Lucien was making, was, however, making her very glad that they were doing this. As she ran her tongue over him, beginning to learn the most intimate part of him, she hummed in pleasure as she became away of the pleasurable sensations she was experiencing beneath her specially-purchased bridal underwear.

" _Lucien!_ " she moaned as she took him back into mouth, feeling him nearly ready to explode.

"Tow...el..." Lucien panted, no doubt intending to catch his release to keep things neat and tidy.

"No," Jean insisted firmly as she took her mouth away for a few seconds, licking the end of his shaft once again, "I want to taste you."

Lucien groaned, wondering what marriage had done to his demure, practical, God-fearing woman. If the first few hours of married life were any indication, things were going to be very different now they had said their vows.

Another couple of minutes passed, then Lucien found himself experiencing what he thought was without a doubt the best orgasm of his life. Made even better by the innocent wide eyes of Jean looking directly at him, even as she was swallowing the proof of his enjoyment.

"Are you going to let me return the favour?" he managed to ask, closing his eyes as he desperately tried to regulate his breathing.

Jean shivered, the thought of how Lucien would feel...down there...was definitely tempting, but she knew people would start to notice they were gone soon, and probably come looking.

Reluctantly, she stood up, taking Lucien's hands in hers, "Later," she said, "I promise."

Lucien grinned and kissed her deeply, "I'll hold you to that, Mrs Blake."

The newlyweds found a bathroom a little further down the hall and cleaned themselves up as best they could. Luckily Lucien had a comb she could borrow to tame her hair as much as possible, before she fixed his with a grin.

"I rather think I'm going to enjoy being married to you, Jean," Lucien said as he opened the door and gestured for her to go through before him.

"You know what, Lucien?" Jean replied, kissing him on the cheek as she passed "I was just thinking the same about you."


End file.
